Shadow the Hedgehog vs Ryu
Ryu Street Fighter.png Shadow.jpg Prolugue Wiz: Today two advanced fighters battle it out in a Death Battle. Boomstick: Ryu from Street Fighter! Wiz: And Shadow from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our Job to analyze their strength,armor,and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle. Ryu Wiz: A baby was left behind and raised by a ninja. Boomstick: Soon he grew up to be an advanced fighter. Wiz: He has a variety of moves such as..... Boomstick: He has a move called Hadouken which shoots a large projectile at his enemies. And I mean large. It could take out a whole McDonalds fast food restaurants. Wiz: *sigh* Boomstick: He Also has an uppercut called Shoryuken. Wiz: He also has ninjalike skills, but has a deadly form. Boomstick: When he become desperate to win he turns to a dark killer called Evil Ryu. Wiz: Evil Ryu is Stronger,Faster,Smarter,and more dangerous. Boomstick: I hope this guy won't be my neighbor for sure. Wiz: Unlike Ryu's normal form, Evil Ryu wants to "kill" his opponent. Boomstick: Yeah, a little harsh. Wiz: Time to go over Shadow. Shadow Wiz: In the space colony ARK was a man called Professor Gerald Robotnik. Boomstick: Eggman's Grandfather. Wiz: He had created a secret weapon called, Shadow. Boomstick: Then when he was released, he loved Maria then the Space colony was destroyed. Yeah Yeah Yeah. We've all heard it. Wiz: Shadow is an ultimate lifeform. He has a variety of moves. Boomstick: He has a move called Chaos Control that can stop time itself. Wiz: He also has a move called Chaos Boost which makes him faster and lets him charge into his enemies. Boomstick: He can also cause a giant explosion called Chaos Blast. Wiz: But he has a smaller version which takes up less energy. Boomstick: Chaos Spear! BOOM! Boomstick: Oops. O_O. Shadow can also teleport. End of discussion. Wiz: *sigh* It sends out two balls of energy to hit the opponent. Boomstick: He also is fast. Not as fast as Sonic, but fast. Wiz: But he has another form. If he has all 7 chaos emeralds then he turns into his super form. Boomstick: He is faster,stronger,and can fly in this form. And he has more energy. Wiz: He has a lot more moves, but it would take forever to discuss them. Boomstick: But remeber Shadow has guns and can heal. Wiz: Yeah. Alright. Boomstick: It's Time for a death battle!!!!!! Fight It was a peaceful day in the green hill zone. Shadow was looking at Sonic beat Eggman. He was about to join the fight. Then something walked beside him. Ryu: What is this place? Shadow: Hmph. Ryu: Cmon I'm a fighter from another world. I need to know where I am. Shadow: A fighter you say? Let's test your skills. Ryu: Wait, What? FIGHT! Shadow charges at Ryu. Ryu punches him. Shadow: Not bad. Prepare to die! Shadow teleports. He punches Ryu in the back. Then he shoots Ryu with 8 small(and i mean small) projectiles. Ryu falls. Shadow laughs. Ryu gets up. Shadow grunted. Hadouken!!!!! It hit Shadow in the face. Shadow smiled then snapped. A bubble of energy was floating. Ryu laughed. Ryu ran to Shadow. Shadow was busy laughing at Ryu's weakness. Shoryuken!!!!! Shadow was beaten up. Shadow grunted in anger. Shadow: I can't die! I'm the ultimate life form!!!!!!!!! Ryu: This might be a little challenge. Shadow was insulted. Shadow: Grrr. DIE!!!!!! Shadow used a homing attack. Ryu dodged it. Shadow: Errrrrr CHAOS CONTROL! Nothing was moving, but Shadow. Shadow punched him,Kicked him,and shot him in the leg. Shadow snapped. Ryu fell. Ryu: Ow. What happened. Then he turned dark. Shadow rolled his eyes. Shadow: Another form. This is gonna be very easy! Ryu got up. He was Evil Ryu. Shadow smiled. Shadow: You can't beat me. hahahahahaha!!!!!!! Evil Ryu grunted. He punched Shadow in the stomach as hard as he could. Shadow couldn't get up. Shadow: ERRRRRRR!!!!! 7 chaos emeralds floated around him. Shadow: Behold my ultimate power! I'll show you the power of an ultimate life form!!!!!!! Evil Ryu grinned. Shadow flied at him angrily. Ryu kicked him in the face. While Shadow was falling Evil Ryu perfromed a Hadouken. Shadow fell down in pain. When he got up. Ryu charged at him. Shadow flew away. Ryu could reach him though. Ryu: Shoryuken!!!! Shadow was furious. Chaos Blast!!!!!!!!!!!! Evil Ryu turned back to Ryu. Shadow smiled. Chaos Spear! Ryu looked behind him. A light flew at him then boom. Shadow looked at Ryu's remains. I wasn't even trying. K.O! Summary Boomstick: The hedgehog takes the win! Wiz: Even though Ryu was powerful and had his evil form, Shadow was too fast and was a lot smarter. Boomstick: Shadow beat Eyedol in the other death battle and survived the destruction of the space colony ARK. Wiz: While Ryu had been beaten by lots such as M. Bison. The winner is Shadow! Next time on Death Battle A man pops up. Deadpool: Hey its me Deadpool! VS! lalala. A pink blob pops up. Majin Buu Two crazy idiots with regeneration will fight! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015